


Take the Potato

by crazyNiney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its stupid fluff and got the idea thanks to a great friend (you are a nerd dude)</p><p>potato plants mean 'you are lovely' in flower language and we laughed about someone just walking up and handing someone a potato to tell them i like you sO BASICALLY SOMEONE'D JUST HAVE TO HAND ANOTHER PERSON A POTATOE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



„ARE YOU FUCKING SURE THAT THAT WILL WORK STRIDER?“, the grumpy troll asks. “Yes its a waterproof plan and think about the irony” “FUCK YOU AND IRONY”, Karkat screams while holding a potato near his heart, “IF THIS SHIT GOES WRONG I'LL BLAME YOU FOR ANYTHING AND FUCKING KILL YOU” “chill bro”, Dave answers calmly, “look like hes coming. Go get him tiger”

The troll takes a deep breath and looks to the blue eyes buy which just entered before slowly making his way over “HEY EGBERT” When the human turns to him with a big toothy smile on his face the trolls bloodpusher almost stops at how gorgeous it is. “Hey Karkat”, the velvet like voice says and the shorter troll blushes lightly. “I-I UHM HERE”, he passes the potato into the humans hand as if it was hot and runs away blushing bright candy red “OH GOG I TOTALLY RUINED THIS!!”

In the meanwhile the black-haired boy just stares at the potato then the fleeing troll “what?” John has never been as confused before. “Hey Dave what was that about? Why did I get a potato from Karkat?” The boy asks his laughing friend. “o-oh my god hahaha that was so good.. d-did you see his face? Oh god”, Dave convulses with laughter and needs a lot of time to calm down again and get his poker face back into place “okay John you totally ruined this for Karkat” “W-what why? What did I do wrong?”

The Strider looked at his friend with his usual poker face “You really dot get the irony Egbert don’t you?” The black-haired boy just stares at his friend, “cant you just tell me?” “oh man dud he gave you a potato that means he likes you and not just in the like but the like like way and man that didn’t sound ironic at all”

Now John was blushing after hearing that “B-but Dave I am not a homosexual” “and I didn’t hear you masturbating while moaning his name” “Oh my god don’t tell anybody” “don’t worry they probably heard you moaning you’re not as silent as you think you are and now go get an alien boyfriend”, was all Strider said before pushing the smaller human into the direction the troll ran off to.

“B-but Dave what should I tell him?” “That you love him and want to have sex with him instead of masturbating to the though of him” “Oh god Dave stop! I-I will go after him but stop”, Egbert shouted before running after his future boyfriend. “God dammit both of them are blind, blinder than TZ” “H3Y TH4TS 1MPOS1Bl3”

Meanwhile John is running after KK “Karkat! Where are you?!” “GO AWAY FUCKASS” “Karkat please I need to tell you something important” Vantas grumbles but comes out of his hideout and looks at the human with a big frown “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?”” “I uhm I you know... I..”, the boy is a stuttering and blushing mess “JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY” Egbert takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before shouting out “I love you and I want to go out with you!” The troll was slightly taken back by the shouting of the usual derpy boy but then a smile worms itself onto his face “FUCKING FINALLY I WAS THINKING I HAD A FUCKING UNREQUIRED FLUSHCRUSH” “s-so you really like me too?” “OF COURSE FUCKASS”, was the only answer paired with an eye roll that the human got before Karkat slammed his lips onto his matesprits.


End file.
